


Oceans of Desire

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, and the dirtiest to date, probably my first true PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James returns to the Hamilton household after weeks of absence. Miranda decides they should celebrate and Thomas agrees. James finds himself at the mercy of their desires and his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [samedifference61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/pseuds/samedifference61) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>   
> 
> Miranda likes to watch. James likes to perform. Thomas will do anything the other two ask of him. 
> 
> This can be as sweet or as porny as the writer wants, just give me a happy OT3, pretty please?
> 
>  
> 
> Hope this works. Enjoy! And for more Sails come visit me on tumblr at iwtv2007.tumblr.com or at flintfiction.tumblr.com

\--------------------  
“Remember this?” Miranda asked, setting down a rather expensive looking decanter on the table.

James lowered his book and picked up the unopened bottle. A lop-sided grin formed on his lips.

He was at the Hamilton’s, sitting comfortably with Thomas in the drawing room after a long day of drill practice at the docks. He and Thomas had fallen into a snug silence, each caught up in their own worlds on the written page. Miranda had only recently returned from a day trip to the country visiting relatives, and now as the evening approached she joined them at last.

James looked at the bottle presented to him, recognizing it.

“Mmm. Burgundy, 1695. Wasn’t this a gift from that Duchess of Surrey you visited last month or thereabouts?”

When James looked up, Miranda had a mischievous smile on her lips. She shrugged.

“Well, it’s wasn’t *exactly* a gift. She had meant to give me a cheaper wine but in all the chaos of the night and after a few drinks herself, I readily accepted this one instead.”

Eyebrows raised, James glanced over to Thomas, who evidently was just as ignorant to the situation because he lowered his own book and threw Miranda an incredulous look.

“You didn’t.”

Miranda lifted her chin. “I did.”

A slow but impish smile spread on Thomas's face as he reached for the bottle from James, who had chuckled.

“I thought we might indulge in it tonight, in celebration,” said Miranda, eyes sweeping over the both of them. “After all, the lieutenant has been gone nearly two weeks before today, and I away to the country, leaving Thomas to deal with his father and Peter Ashe all alone. We ought to sample it, at least.”

“A fine idea,” replied Thomas. “James?”

James looked at them both and found it impossible to say no.

“I have no reason to say otherwise,” he admitted.

“I’ll get the glasses,” Miranda said, clapping her hands together and spinning around for the large, glass-incased cabinet in the corner. James exchanged a smile with Thomas at her adorable enthusiasm. Thomas left his cushioned chair and came to sit across from James on the divan. He slid an arm across the cushions and gently took James's hand in his. It was little more than a friendly gesture, until Thomas scooted closer and brought James’s hand to his lips. Eyeing Miranda at the cabinet as she rummaged through it, he placed James's thumb to his mouth. Then his blue eyes locked with James's, lips sliding over his finger and then kissing the tip. James's breath stuttered. Would he ever get used to how bold the other man was?

Miranda returned from the cabinet and he quickly pulled away from Thomas. He had no real reason to, but it *had* been two weeks and he felt they should at least remain decent for a little while longer. Miranda sat the glasses on the table in front of them with hardly an upward glance, oblivious to the exchange between the two men. A part of James was relieved, and another part was disappointed.

\------------------

They drank most of the evening away. James had fully intended the one bottle to be all they indulged in, but that plan fell to the wayside when Thomas had cried out in dismay at the empty decanter some time later. Miranda had joined him in his dismay, and even James was having too good a time to call it a night just yet. So Miranda had retrieved a second bottle of Burgundy. It was not as aged but by now James couldn’t taste the difference anyway. He watched, amused, as she and Thomas had wondered over to the piano, snickering and giddy with drink.

“Let me see if I remember anything,” Thomas had said, flexing and cracking his knuckles. He then pounded loudly on the lowest keys of the piano until Miranda, in a fit, threatened to shove him off the bench if he did not desist. James laughed at them both until tears squeezed out from the corners of his eyes. Thomas beckoned to him.

“James, come here.” He patted the space next to him on the small bench dramatically. Taking another drink of wine, James sat his glass down and did as he was told.

“I have no intention on playing this damned thing,” he said, causing them both to giggle at him. “And you’re both being ridiculous,” he added. Clearly, the Hamiltons were not prone to a high tolerance for alcohol. He knew he would only encourage them if he remained, so he moved to rise a few moments later.

“No!” cried Thomas, hand shooting up and pulling down on James's sleeve. James plopped back down beside him, shaking him off.

“Really, Thomas, try not to be so juvenile!”

“Yes Thomas, James has a point,” said Miranda from the other side. Her flushed cheeks and mirthful grin betrayed her words. She nudged Thomas playfully with her elbow. They chuckled again and James joined them, finding their mood contagious and his own dose of wine not helping his resolve in the least.

When they had quite finished Thomas finally made an effort to calm himself. Once the laughter had quieted, however, something else seemed to hang in the air around them. Before James could quite call it tension, Thomas bent forward and kissed him, very lightly, on the lips. The last of James's laughter vanished. Beside them Miranda smiled softly, her hand coming up to caress Thomas's neck affectionately. Thomas smiled at her, then turned back to James.

James saw the desire in his eyes. This time, however, James could not resist. The wine had made him compliant, which he knew even as he bent forward and returned the kiss. He let his lips linger longer on Thomas's. A deep sigh came from within him. God, how he’d missed this. Thomas kissed him back, gently pushing his tongue between James's lips. James allowed him, then eagerly let Thomas push in deeper.

James opened his eyes, acutely aware of Miranda’s presence, but when he opened them she was looking at him with what surely was unbridled lust. He felt her hand over his on the bench. She intertwined their fingers behind Thomas's back. James scooted closer to Thomas, feeling Miranda’s unabashed gaze on him go straight to his groin. He let out a moan as Thomas's kisses became quicker and more forceful, his mouth opening wide to cover James's. James felt Miranda squeeze his hand. When he looked at her again he saw that she was trailing her fingers down her neck and over her bosom, watching them.

With a small noise James broke away from Thomas, his hand coming up to hold the back of his neck possessively while he leaned in front of him for Miranda. Time and decency be damned. He knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now.

The feeling seemed to be mutual, because Miranda met his lips in front of her husband, kissing him with a passion James had not known since their first encounter in a carriage. He felt Thomas pull his fingers through his hair.

“James,” Thomas whispered, voice thick with yearning. That too went straight to James's crotch. He was half hard. The familiar but long-missed throbbing ache came to him; the heat now rushing to face. There was no way this was not going to happen now, he realized.

With that mindset, he broke away from Miranda and looked at them both, breathing heavily. Thomas's pupils were huge. He looked at James hungrily, biting down on his lower lip. Miranda looked much the same, her cheeks flushed and her bosom moving slightly under her corset.

“Thomas,” she said in a low voice. Thomas turned to her and they kissed as passionately as he and Thomas had kissed. Another moan escaped James's throat. He could wait no longer. He rose from the piano bench and tugged Thomas up with him, attacking his lips with enough force that their teeth clacked together. He crushed their bodies together, grinding his crotch into Thomas's and inhaling sharply when he felt Thomas's own erection. He pushed Thomas up against the wall, pinning him there and moving down to kiss his throat, fingers ripping at the lace and pushing it aside.

Thomas let him tear at his shirt, his hands gripping James's hair and jerking out his tie so that his thick reddish hair cascaded down to his shoulders. James made it down to Thomas's crotch, where he rubbed it through the material of his pants. Thomas arched his back. James looked through an ever-increasing sexual fog at the dim shape of Thomas's penis, now straining to be released. He felt Miranda shift behind him. She was kissing Thomas above him and miraculously Thomas seemed to respond to her touches, moving his hips sensually and moaning.

James fumbled and ripped at Thomas's pants, desperate to unfasten them. When he did he gave them a small jerk and a groan came from him as Thomas's hard cock greeted his eyes, thick and red. James felt his heartbeat speed up. He hesitated and glanced to Miranda, against the wall beside her husband. Miranda licked her lips and walked back to the piano bench, her mischievous smile turning devlish.

“Shall I direct you?” she implored, taking a small sip of wine and looking directly at James. James’s throat went dry.

“Mmm, yes,” he heard Thomas say above him. Thomas gripped his hair and rolled his hips, redirecting James’s attention to the red and throbbing erection in front of him.

“Take him down,” said Miranda.

James reached up and took hold of Thomas’s cock, wrapping his hand around its girth and pulled. An audible sound of pleasure came from Thomas.

“Do it James,” he begged. His hand gripped James's shoulder. James looked over at Miranda once more, shocked and incredibly aroused by her command. She was quite serious, he knew, and Thomas had agreed. He had never been able to deny both of them, and tonight was no exception.

He rested on his knees and took his lover down all the way the first time. Thomas wasn’t fully hard, but James worked him hard and fast, wiggling his tongue over Thomas's tip each time he came to it. He heard the lord mumble out his name, voice stuttering. The fingers threaded through his hair gripped harder. James raised his hands and pushed down Thomas’s breeches so that he could grip Thomas’s bare thighs. He loved the feel of all the otherwise forbidden places of Thomas that never saw the light of day, knowing they were reserved just for him.

Thomas thrusted into him, with increasing intensity. James gripped his thighs hard, controlling his bucking. He himself was now rock hard. Thomas's moans increased. James did not look up but kept working him, ignoring the burning in his jaw, until with one final push Thomas came, shooting into his mouth. Greedily James swallowed down each spurt of the warm and salty substance, until he felt Thomas's cock go limp. Behind him he heard Miranda say something so low it was incompressible. He shifted slightly to turn to her, still touching Thomas. Miranda’s chest was heaving and she looked close to being spent already. Encouraged, he kept his head at an angle as he licked over Thomas’s cock, watching with pleasure at how Miranda reacted. He then stood and faced his other lover, who had slid slightly down the wall. Thomas righted himself, trying hard not to grin at James. His eyes rolled languidly over to his wife.

“That was…unexpected,” he said.

\----------------------

They rested for a small stretch, but it was not long before James announced he was going to the master bedroom, taking his shirt off in the doorway as he did so. His erection had abated but left him even more desperate for Thomas's touch. Thomas and Miranda were hot on his heels, and they had scarcely entered the room when Thomas all but jumped on James, kissing him and running his hands all over James's bare flesh. He moved behind James as Miranda approached them. James looked at her hungrily, remembering her vicarious gaze and how it seemed to make her as luscious as he’d ever seen her.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said, drawing her close. He planted kisses over her and further unfastened her corset while Thomas pressed himself against James from behind, hands wrapping themselves roughly over his broad chest, then coming to rest on either side of his hips as he plied James's shoulders and neck with his lips.

James was intent on undressing her when she pushed herself away.

“No. Not yet. I’m not nearly done observing,” she said, shrugging back into her corset and pulling out the chair to Thomas’s writing desk. James watched her fluff out her dress and sit down in it, wiggling slightly and then looking up.

“Are you serious,” he half laughed, brows drawn up in amusement.

“When have you known her not to be a woman of her word?” Thomas asked, pushing James’s hair aside to nibble at his neck. Thomas’s tongue flicked out over his skin, moving up to his earlobe and sending shivers running across James’s arms and down his spine.

“Mmm,” was all he could say.

“Now,” said Miranda, once again taking up a commanding yet incredibly sexy tone, “Thomas, I want you to touch James, in the front *and* from behind.”

“As you wish, Madame,” he said smoothly. He moved around to James’s front and locked eyes with him, unfastening James’s navy trousers. James eagerly helped him, yanking them down. Thomas dragged them all the way down to the tops of his boots, then kneeled in front of him and took hold of James’s cock. He felt it twitch even before Thomas put his mouth over it.

“Fuck,” he whispered, one hand coming to caress the side of Thomas’s face. Thomas swiftly took him down, his other hand massaging James’s scrotum. Before James closed his eyes he saw Miranda, her dark hazel eyes taking in the whole scene with a glassy gaze, her breasts nearly out of her corset. Jesus.

A small sound forced its way from deep inside his throat at Thomas’s touch. The inside of his mouth wrapped itself over his shaft, sucking and pulling and quickly turning the lieutenant into a quivering mass of sexual wantonness. Then he felt Thomas’s other hand slide around his hip and to his rear. Thomas backed off his cock and pressed a finger against James’s rim. James spread his legs as far as his pants would allow, his heart pounding in his chest. He braced himself as Thomas pushed a finger inside him. It wasn’t easy without oil, but James didn’t dare break their contact to get any. He let it burn until Thomas withdrew his mouth from his cock and turned to Miranda.

“Darling, some oil, if you please.”

His voice was hoarse and still sounded so proper to James that he laughed quietly. In response Thomas looked up at him and sucked the tip of his cock, causing the laugh to turn into a sharp gasp.

“Here,” said Miranda. She came over and handed the small container to her husband, eyes never leaving James’s.

James reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss while Thomas applied the oil to his fingers. Miranda hummed deeply into his mouth, tongue pushing frantically inside him and causing James to whimper.

“God, can’t we do this now?” he begged her breathlessly.

“No. Not just yet,” she panted back at him. And once more she slipped away from his wanting grasp to the chair.

He had little time to mourn it however, because Thomas’s fingers were at his hole again, pressing in much more quickly this time.

“Nuuuh,” he stuttered out, gripping the back of Thomas’s yellow hair. Thomas worked him carefully at first, tongue and lips keeping his cock entertained until James felt himself loosening bit by bit.

“If you keep this up, I don’t know how long I’ll last,” he said after a long moment of feeling nothing but Thomas on his most sensitive of places. It was like pleasantly drowning in Heaven, he thought, and he didn’t want it to end. Thomas plied him open with his fingers, at times moving slow and sensually, then pumping James vigorously, until James writhed helplessly against him, cock still sliding along Thomas’s greedy mouth.

“Perhaps we ought to speed things up just a little,” Miranda mused. James’s gaze drifted from Thomas’s heavy and beautiful eyes to the front of his wife’s dress. He imagined how wet she must be under all those heavy and hot layers.

Miranda caught his gaze and bit her lips.

“Not quite yet. Thomas, I want you to take James from behind, facing me from the edge of the bed.”

“Christ,” James said before he could stop himself.

“Was that a yes?” asked Thomas, the lines crinkling around the corners of his eyes as he stood.

James nodded, not trusting his voice. He quickly removed his boots and trousers, then his shirt while Thomas did the same. When he was fully nude he looked to Miranda again, now eager for her gaze. It was almost as good as her touch.

“On your knees on the bed,” she ordered.

James grinned at her, feeling wondrously sinful. He went to the other side of the bed, climbing up close to its edge. His bare feet hung off it. Thomas was quickly at his back, planting kisses along his exposed skin and mumbling his usual praise of James’s freckles. James ran a hand through his hair, flipping it so he could see Thomas’s face as he arched his back, cat-like, and spread his thighs. Thomas’s lips parted and he muttered a curse. James let him see his grin before facing straight again and at Miranda’s lustful gaze. Thomas positioned himself, cock teasing up and down James’s cleft.

“Are you ready?” Thomas asked softly.

James nodded, fingers curling around the bed sheets in anticipation. Thomas pressed in with his fingers a few more times, pumping James hard so that his muscles tensed and a flood of heat swept through him. He was close to begging.

But then Thomas removed his fingers and pressed in the tip of his cock. James shuddered and moaned as Thomas’s shaft penetrated him, filling him. Thomas’s palm came up and spread his cheek as he pushed in and out gently. James shifted and arched himself more, frantic for the contact. He met Miranda’s gaze, which penetrated him almost as much as Thomas did.

She had removed the outer layer of her dress and was wearing only her shift. James saw her gaze was no longer as clear and dominating; her eyes heavy and lips extra red. Thomas began fucking him properly and he closed his eyes and pushed himself back into Thomas’s cock. Thomas penetrated him deeply, until with each thrust he was filling James up to the hilt. James clutched the bed sheets tighter and tried to stifle off the sounds desperate to escape his throat.

“Fuck, James.”

Thomas’s voice was thick like syrup, his hands running themselves here and there along James’s thighs and back, dancing under him to pull at his cock.

James inhaled sharply at the newest sensation. Fuck, but he was rock-hard in Thomas’s hand. Miranda was nearly beside herself on the chair, he could tell. She bit into her index finger as though she might gnaw it off. It was Thomas who seemed to read his mind.

“Darling, come here,” he grunted out in that syrup-voice that made James groan. Miranda didn’t object this time, swiftly leaving the chair and stripping off the remainder of her clothes.

Miranda took to the bed and sprawled out on her back. James was instantly on top of her, touching and caressing all the areas he’d been deprived of. Suddenly his head was swimming as he inhaled the heady scent of sweat, perfume, and musk and felt the heat from the bodies so close to his.

Thomas drew up next to him and James raised up long enough to kiss him fervently on the mouth. Then Thomas bent down and kissed his wife. Miranda ran her fingers through his short yellow hair, writhing slightly under James.

Somehow James managed to form a coherent thought.

“What does the lady command now?” he panted out.

Miranda pursed her lips together and beckoned for him.

“If I have to tell you, you haven’t been paying attention.”

James took a moment to drink in Miranda. She touched herself, fingers making circles over her clit. His eyes travelled from her hand up her white supple arms, taking in her curves.

“Go on,” came the gentle encouragement from behind him. They had done this once before and James knew there was a certain manner in which everything had to be handled. He took hold of his cock and positioned it in front of Miranda’s cunt and pushed in. He watched as she gasped, back arching slightly. A shudder went through James as the velvety skin enfolded his own and clamped around it. He thrusted gingerly into her, draping himself over her body. He kissed her breasts and nipples, the scent of perfume and soap now strong in his nostrils.

He’d almost forgotten about Thomas, almost, until he felt pressure at his rim again and Thomas's palm flat against the small of his back. His breath caught, pulse racing. He let Thomas's hand guide him to shifting slightly. He paused in his thrusts with Miranda as Thomas positioned himself. James felt the tip of his cock, wet with oil, press its way inside him. He tried unsuccessfully to hold in his gasp. Miranda was watching him with relish, biting down on an index finger.

Thomas's hands found the sides of his hips and grasped them as he pushed himself all the way in. He heard Thomas's own breathing pattern change, his hot breath against his back. He moved very carefully in an out of James.

“Jesus, James,” he mumbled raggedly.

James let him work him for a few minutes, reveling in the feel of nothing but Thomas and how good it felt to be full with another man’s cock in him, another man’s hands grabbing onto him.

Thomas worked them into a careful but steady pace. James returned his attention to the lovely lady spread out beneath him, who was tugging on his arms for him to continue his own activities. James complied, fucking her again. Both men moved awkwardly the first few minutes as James tried to time his thrusts against Thomas's, but gradually he found their rhythm so that they moved together like a well-oiled machine. Miranda even lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

James sighed heavily in-between pants, swallowing in an attempt to moisten his cotton mouth. His stomach flipped with butterflies. His cock throbbed inside Miranda’s cunt, and his very blood seemed to pulse with sex. If both his brain and body somehow managed not to turn into mush after this, he would be grateful.

Thomas picked up his pace, hands gripping James's hips more firmly. It made it difficult for James to do as good of a job on Miranda but he tried. She seemed to be in a state of bliss regardless, and even as James became sloppy she reached down and pleasured her clit.

He took a moment to bend down to her and envelop her with kisses, his ass sliding away from Thomas's cock. Impatiently Thomas groaned behind him. Showing her a devilish smile in response, James pushed himself back into Thomas. Thomas slipped back inside him. The sudden warmth made him groan again. This time Thomas began pounding him hard. James braced himself up with his hands on either side of Miranda’s shoulders, gritting his teeth at the sharp and almost painful force. But it abated quickly and turned into pure pleasure and he arched his rump up to Thomas.

“Oh, God,” he moaned.

Miranda reached up and gripped his ribs, running her hands down his side to feel the impact as Thomas rammed him. Her red and wet lips parted, eyes heavy. James breathed into her mouth, unable to even kiss her as Thomas grunted behind him, his cock slamming into James up to his balls.

James's hand balled into fists, clutching onto the sheets until they turned white. He strained to look at Thomas over his shoulder.

“Thomas,” he begged.

Thomas slowed down, bending over James's back.

“I want you to come for me,” he whispered, hands still clutching James's hips.

James whimpered helplessly.

“Yes,” said Miranda. “Come inside me.”

She thrust her hips upward, making his cock twitch inside her. At this rate, he certainly was going to come, and in massive amounts.

James reached behind him and tugged on the fleshy part of Thomas's thigh to encourage him. Thomas rolled his hips in slow arches, cock moving inside James. He whimpered again. Thomas pulled himself almost completely out of James, then thrust all the way back in. He repeated the motion several times, until James began spouting half-garbled curses at him. Miranda gave him a lusty smirk, fingers coming in-between her legs again. James closed his eyes as Thomas rammed him again, building the frantic pace back up again until James thought he might die of this, of the ecstasy of it all, before he came.

Then he heard Thomas moan, which turned into a low, drawn out groaning sound and finally a higher-pitched cry that James knew all too well. Thomas slammed into him with brutal force, sending him over the edge at nearly the same time as Thomas. James pushed himself up into Miranda as his cock spasmed inside her, releasing his seed. Her eyes closed and her fingers quickened their pace until James felt her orgasm, and he was lost.

His eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. All he could was to push inside Miranda as he emptied himself, feeling the white-hot orgasm rock his body. When it was over he pulled himself out and struggled to catch his breath. Behind him Thomas also withdrew, removing his hands and backing away so that James could sit up. Miranda re-adjusted herself, also completely out of breath. She didn’t bother to even sit up, however, and instead simply closed her legs and laid there, exhausted. James fell back into a sitting position, chest heaving. Thomas was beside him, red-faced and sweaty. Their eyes met and immediately both men let heady peals of laughter in-between breaths.

“My beautiful boys,” Miranda mused behind them. “Come here.”

Thomas laid down beside her, all smiles. James melted into her arms without hesitation. He fell fast asleep, listing to Miranda and Thomas's sweet mutterings.

***

"Our desire must be like a slow and stately ship, sailing across endless oceans, never in search of safe anchorage. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, it will find mooring for a moment."

~Etty Hillesum, An Interrupted Life


End file.
